


Childhood Memories

by justakidfromhellskitchen



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justakidfromhellskitchen/pseuds/justakidfromhellskitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Murphy have just crossed that line they should not have crossed in their relationship. They pushed their mattresses together. Awake in the middle of the night, Murphy remembers sweet memories of his childhood with his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathValleyQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathValleyQueen/gifts).



> I wrote this for DeathValleyQueen a while back, and I thought I'd share it since it's actually not that terrible. I'm 100% sure this was a fic I wrote between our RP scenes which could stretch to days sometimes. Anyway, it's pure fluff for those who want a break from all the drama and suck in the world. Enjoy~

Murphy had slept well the night before—comfortable and warm.  He hadn't realized when he had fallen asleep; it must have been somewhere after his rather intense climax with Conner and while catching his breath.  Things had been more intense lately, he thought.  He wondered idly if pushing their beds together was a catalyst.

Playing with Conner's hair lightly, Murphy turned on his back, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully.  His thoughts circled around the abstract and suddenly focused on some childhood memories of him and Conner.

One particular memory was of the first time he'd had a nightmare.  It was him who had gone to Conner's bed, crying; he must have been five or six at the time.  But that, he remembered, was the first time he'd climbed into his brother's bed and into his warm arms.  Conner, of course, had protected him.  Murphy had been a little surprised afterwards, but he knew he shouldn't have been.  After all these years, Murphy had forgotten the silly nightmares, but not his brother's words:  "It's alright, Murph.  I'm right here.  Nothing will ever hurt you while I'm here."

Over the years when they'd grown up, the same words were heard from Conner every time when things got hard; the only difference was that the words were murmured in several different languages and not just Irish anymore.

His mind fast-forwarded to rest on an odd memory of the first time they had kissed.  Murphy remembered why, too.  They were older now.  Thirteen or fourteen.  And Conner had started to gain admirers among both their male and female peers.  Murphy had always been a little shier than his brother, but he hadn't wanted to hold him back.  Even now sometimes Murphy had the sinking feeling that he was holding his brother back from what was maybe better for him.  But he never could hide his burning love for his brother, not even back then.

Murphy had seen Conner kissing the neighbor's daughter, looking like he enjoyed it.  He'd been upset, of course—mostly at himself for being stupid enough to think his brother could ever even look at him like that.  Sure, he'd forgotten the other times Conner had stood up for him when nobody else would have, but Murphy had been upset enough at the time to forget all of that.

They'd fought when Conner found out why Murphy was upset.  Badly.  Conner had eventually ended up pinning Murphy to the floor of their room, angry and seething.  "Is this what yeh wanted?!" he'd asked, breathing heavily.  And without really waiting for an answer, he'd started to kiss Murphy roughly.

What had surprised the both of them was the sound that had issued out of Murphy's throat.  Not only that, eventually, the kiss grew softer and more gentle until eventually they were both on the ground, pressed against each other desperately, kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Murphy's train of thought was interrupted as Conner made a soft noise next to him and pulled him closer, mumbling something about not waking up yet.  Smiling, Murphy ran fingers through his brother's hair and snuggled back to him.  After a few moments, the warmth cocooned him back to an easy sleep.

 


End file.
